Fight the Living/Episode 19: Waste
This is episode 3 of 8 of Fight the Living (3) Waste A walker was wondering through the old department store. "Hey dumbass." a voice said from the outside door. The walker turned to go after him. He lifted his harpoon and stabbed right through the walker's head. "That it?" he asked the corpse. "Figured. You guys are no fun." The man walked outside and jumped onto a four-wheeler and got it started. He drove through the streets of downtown Atlanta passing all of the slain walkers. (Cue Opening Credits) Tyreese had awoken to see that the church was empty. He got up off of the table and scanned the place. He looked up at Jesus hanging on the crucifix. He scowled and looked away. Tyreese noticed the hammer sitting on a table in the corner. He picked it up and headed off. 11 months earlier "If you come in contact with one of these "walkers", you must destroy the brain in order to immobilize it." Tyreese and Sasha watched the TV going while they packed their things. "That everything?" she asked. "Yeah, let's get going." he said as they both ran outside. A walker grabbed for Sasha and pulled her down. She screamed. "Sasha!" Tyreese shouted before driving the hammer into the walker's skull. Present Day Tyreese made it out the door to see several walkers spread out through the area. Only few noticed him in the moonlight but couldn't do anything before he killed them. He looked to his left where his arm used to be and said, "This is gonna take some getting use to." A rock hit him upside the head and he fell over. The Hunters stood behind him. "Guess we should've left someone back here." Chris said. "What now?" Theresa asked. "Albert and David will follow them while the rest of us stay here. Find out where they're going and then report back." Chris replied. "I think we're good...for now." Abraham said. Eugene stopped the car. Everyone unloaded and got out of the car and off of the horses. They all looked at each other. "Is this it?" Rick asked. "Where are Glenn and Maggie?" asked Hershel. "Glenn died in the attack. Maggie hurt her leg really bad. She hid in that town near the farm." Lilly said. "Then we have to go back for her!" Beth exclaimed. "No. There are walkers everywhere. We need to get to Atlanta." Rick said. "We are not just going to leave her!" Andrea shouted. "Andrea..." Rick tried to console her, "The odds of her surviving-" "I survived. Yet none of you went back for me! You all just assumed I was dead. Had Michonne not found me when he did, I would have!" "She's right. Half of us should go to Atlanta while the rest search of Maggie. I'll go after her." "Fine. Who else wants to on the suicide mission?" Rick asked. "I will." Lilly said. "Me too." Beth said. "And me." Andrea said. "I'm not goin' anywhere until we've found Maggie." Hershel said. "No, Hershel." Carol told him. "She's my daughter-" "You have one leg!" Carol said. Hershel looked at Rick. "You said Atlanta was overrun." "That was a year ago. Where d'you think all these herds are comin' from? The cities are probably safer than anywhere now." Rick said. A sudden look of dread donned over his face. He remembered when he looked at Beth. "Where-where is Judith?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Beth began to cry. "I...I dropped her." she said. He walked around in circles for a few seconds with his hands on his forehead. "Gah!" he shouted before finally speaking again. "Hershel. Carol. Abraham. Eugene. Carl. Get in the car, we're goin to Atlanta. I'll ride one of the horses, Rosita you get the other." "Rick." Michonne said. "What?" he spat at her coldly. "While you were out...something happened." She looked around at all of the others. "Have you already forgotten. Is death still that traumatizing to you people? Fine. Let me refresh your memories. Tyreese is out their somewhere, dead or alive, with a bunch of sickos that jumped us in the woods! Are we just gonna ignore that we might have a bigger threat than Woodbury now? Are we just gonna ignore that a friend of ours has been kidnapped? We're gonna look for everyone who's not confirmed dead. The ones we do know: Haley, Milton, Alice, Sasha, Judith, Merle, Glenn, Axel. Anyone else?" "Morgan." Carl said. Rick started beating his head against the door of the car. "Did you see him?" Michonne asked. "No. But-" "Then we look for him, too." Andrea said. "There is no way he made it." Beth said, "He ran straight into the herd so we could escape." "She's right. No way he made it out of that." Michonne said. "You guys can have the horses but we really need the car to get to Atlanta." Carol said. "No need. We need to be quick and quiet about this. Get Maggie and get out." Andrea said. "And Tyreese?" Lilly questioned. "We'll look for Tyreese for as long as we can. But we may have to leave without him. These people, these...kidnappers, might've been killed by the herd. If they didn't already kill Tyreese he would've gone down, too. But we still need to look for him." Michone said. "So you're just going to go by yourselves. No vehicle." Rick said. "This is not up for discussion, we have to go get my sister." Beth said. "Fine. We'll stay in Atlanta or two days. After that, we're movin' on if we find something better." Rick said. "No we're not." Carl said. "What did you just say to-" "I said we're not leaving them! If they're not back in two days, we go look for them! Not just orget they ever existed!" Carl shouted. Rick stood there for a second. "Everybody get ready. We're leaving. Me, Abraham, and Carl will come back or you guys if we don't see you for two days." They all began to mount their horses and cram into the car. But Hershel still wasn't convinced. "And what if Atlanta is still overrun?" "Then we'll stay at our old camp for the time being. Hershel, we need to rest. We need to grieve, we need to...think things over. I'm not in charge anymore. As soon as we get our ooting back, you guys decide what to do. Now I personally think Andrea and Michonne can handle things a lot better than me but, whatever." Rick told them. Eugene got the car started and Rosita and Rick took of on their horses. The group of women stood there watching as they drove away. Michonne stood in front, still wearing her riot gear with a bag full of supplies and her katana in hand. Andrea loaded her pistol while Lilly did the same with her rifle. Beth held Haley's bow close to her side. 11 months earlier Tyreese and Sasha drove up to see a massive traffic jam and heard explosions over the trees. "Shit! Where do we go now?!" Sasha exclaimed. "Calm down. We just need to-" "Help!" Allen shouted as he, Donna, Billy and Ben ran towards their car. Screams and gunshots could be heard coming from ahead. Donne began beating on Tyreese's window. "Please...please let us in." she pleaded. Sasha unlocked the doors. "Thank you!" Allen and Donna both said as they got in. "Any of you bit?" Sasha interrogated them. "No." Ben lied. His brother concealed the bite on his left arm. Present Day The group looked ahead to see walkers scattered through the forest. "Any of you got melee weapons?" Michonne asked. "I can use this." Beth said, showing her the bow. "That'll work. What about you two?" "Got this pocket knife." Andrea said. Michonne began to search through her bag. She pulled out a silenced handgun and gave it to Andrea. "I know you pick favorites but we need to stay quiet." she said. Andrea took the make-shift silencer off of it and attached it to her pistol. "You're right, I do. And I'm still gonna do it." she said, handing the now flashlight-free gun. "And you?" Michonne asked one more time. "Nothing." Lilly replied. Michonne took the police stick off of her uniform and handed it to her. "Can you use it?" she asked. "What choice do I have?" Lilly asked rhetorically. "Beth, let me see how good you can use that thing." Andrea said. Beth raised the bow and aimed at a walker. The arrow scraped past its head and it fell over. It started to get up and Andrea shot it. "Close enough for a first time." she said. Michonne lead the group through the forest, slashing through most of the walkers. The sun was rising as Rick's group saw the towering skyscrapers of Atlanta. They past by a few walkers on the road in. Rick shot them with his Colt Python. They all got out of the car and Rosita stopped. Rick continued and stared at the city. He sat there, knowing that he was right back to square one. And things couldn't be any more worse. Rick got off of the horse and looked at the group. "Eugene, Rosita, and Carol. I want you all I stay here while the rest of us go in." "What? Why me, I can help." Carol said. "I don't want to take the car and our horses in there until we know if I was right. The place could still be loaded with walkers." Rick said, "The rest of us will scout the place out." "Carol can go an I can guard the car. I want to wait for the others to get back." Carl said. "I don't want you leaving my sight." Rick told him. "And what if the place is overrun?" Hershel questioned Rick. "We've already been over this, Hershel." "I just don't think you've planned this out. Just like everything else you've ever done." Rick just turned and walked away. Carl and Abraham followed. Carol handed Hershel his shotgun. "You don't have to go." "I do. I need to clear my head." he replied before heading off towards the city. Michonne's group finally made it to the town. "Oh my god!" Beth shouted when she noticed that the pharmacy door was open. She ran towards the pharmacy as walkers followed her. "Beth!" Lilly shouted. Michonne swung through two walkers as Andrea gunned down the other three. Beth had dropped to the floor crying. Andrea covered her mouth in horror as she saw Glenn and Maggie's bodies. Lilly ad Michonne stayed at the door, watching. They heard noises coming from the woods. Andrea turned in her rage and pointed her gun. Lilly did the same with her rifle and Michonne walked towards it with her katana. "Come out!" she shouted. An unconscious Tyreese came flying at her. She jumped out of the way and shouted, "Tyreese!" "Damn..." he muttered. They stared at him. Beth sniveled as she walked over. They all stared at the stump where his arm used to be. 11 months earlier Tyreese sat on top of the car, keeping watch. "Tyreese." Allen called out to him. They had built their camp around a gas station. "What is it?" Tyreese asked. "We lied to you. Billy was bitten. I don't think he has much longer." Tyreese was stunned. Suddenly, there was a scream. They both ran to the sound to see a little blonde girl running away from a reanimated Billy. All of the people in the camp watched in horror as Ben pounced on her. "Summer!" her mother shouted. Tyreese grabbed Billy and pulled him off. In a rage, he swung down his hammer as Allen, Ben, and Donna stood there, traumatized. Tyreese looked to his right to see that the damage was already done. Summer was dead. He fell over, crying. (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Categories Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues